The Elder Scrolls Sandbox:Policies
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. Blog Policy The Blog feature for this wiki is to be used to store extra information that doesn't have a place in articles or in the forums. Anything like Character Cards, RP premises, character articles and stories belong in the forums and/or main space and shouldn't have their own blog posts dedicated to them. The Blog is to be used to store unfinished stories, extra information on your articles and lore that don't have a place in the mainspace or the forums, commentary on your articles and lore, informative articles, personal things and to share an idea with the community as a whole. For more information on the blog, click here. Image Policy All images uploaded onto the Sandbox that were not created by the user whom posted them are asserted as qualifying as fair use of the material under United States copyright law. All Unused Images will be deleted periodically unless the user which added them still intends to use them in the future. Images should be correctly categorized under the general Images category and the image's respective subcategory. (For example: Character Images. Template Policy Chat Policy The Chat is a feature that allows users to connect in real time on a wiki. Anyone with a Wikia account can join the chat by clicking the "Join the Chat" or "Start a Chat" button on the right navigation rail. You can also access the chat by visiting Special:Chat the wiki. By using the chat, you agree to the "Terms of Use". Grounds for Blocking *Prohibited behavior *Excessive caps (excessive = a paragraph or more.) *Spam Insults/personal attacks (racism, sexism, hate speech) *Disruptive, or otherwise annoying behavior *Linking pornographic or otherwise NSFW material *Harassment, whether it be through PMs or the main chat. These include death threats, sexual harassment, and constant provoking. *Violation of personal privacy (linking Facebook accounts, sharing other personal info without permission) *Flooding the chat with repetitive posts, such as ASCII art or bot commands *Excessive foreign languages. Only small amounts are tolerated, such as a sentence. Otherwise, they are to be taken into Private Messages. *Discussion of sensitive topics (Real-world politics, religion, etc.) The list behaviors stated above are actions that break the policy of the chat and is subjectable to punishment; the degree of punishment depends on the severity of the offense. Category Policies All article category names should be in their plural form, with the exceptions only being those categories whose names are uncountable. Such as the Armor category. Subcategory linking First off we must determine what the main category is. It is the category that links into the Content category. Every article that fits into one of the main categories listed in the content category should be linked to them. Example: All character articles must be linked to the Characters category. Now, many of the main categories have subcategories. Like how the Apparel category has the Armor category and the Jewelry category. Any article that fits into one of those two subcategories should go in both the Apparel category and the respective subcategory. That is how they should be linked. To the main category and to its respective subcategories that the article fits into. Now, if a main category's subcategories has subcategories. Like for example the Characters category's subcategory Characters by Races category having subcategories for all the respective races, like the Nords category. In those cases you don't add an article to the Characters by Races category, you add it only to the Nords category and the main category, that being the Characters category. Another example: All undead characters that are vampires should only be added to the Vampires category, not that and the Undead Category. Erotic Content Graphic sex scenes are banned. This policy doesn't mean that all sex scenes are banned, they can still happen. Graphic sex scenes, aka pornography, is banned. Below is an example of how a sex scene can or can't be described. Scene: Aldaril and Anirne kiss, then have sex. How to write it normally: Aldaril looked into Anirne's eyes. As they exchanged looks they both leaned in and exchanged a passionate kiss. They pulled away for a few seconds and undressed each other. Aldaril grabbed Anirne and took her to the bed a foot away from them. He set her down and their bodies soon intertwined in the passion of lovemaking. How to write it graphically: Aldaril looked into Anirne's eyes. He ached to be with her. As they exchanged looks of lust they both leaned in and locked lips. Aldaril gropped Anirne's left bosom as they exchanged passionate kisses. They pulled away for a few seconds and they started to take off their clothes. As Aldaril looked upon Anirne's naked body he felt his manhood harden. He grabbed her and took her over to the bed a foot way. As he laid her down and looked into her eyes, standing over her, he saw the lust in her eyes. He felt the warmness comming off her moist.... (Ok, I think that is enough. I think you get it.) You can clearly tell the difference between the two descriptions. As you can see the graphic description has no benefit over the normal description. If you want to write a sex scene you can, there is no need to just fade to black. Writing something like can be seen in Mass Effect or at most the Witcher is acceptable. But you can't write porn, under no circumstance. If you are unhappy with this policy then I am sorry but the Sandbox is not the place for you. *